Simple and Clean
by Andeja77
Summary: Freya, Earin and Asmin thought it was just a freaky dream, but had no clue it was about to become reality. Now on a quest for Sora battling Heartless and anyother thing you could possibly think of, they discover things beyond their imagination.
1. Default Chapter

Simple and Clean

Freya, Earin, and Asmin thought it was just a freaky dream, but had no clue it was about to become reality. Now on a quest for Sora, battling through Heartless and any other thing you could possibly think of, they discover things beyond their imagination.

Dark, cold, and rainy. Three words that describe tonight. Having got very little sleep in the past few nights, I got out of bed and went down stairs to watch TV. 3:00 flashed the little red light on my clock.

"Only a few more hours," I said to myself. "Only a few more." My family moved to this tiny island a few years ago. Actually, it was more then a few years ago. It had been twelve years. My world had been taken over by **THEM. **That word is very difficult to say because **THEY** took my parents, grandpa, and my only brother. Twin to be exact. **THEY** have a name given by are ruler. He called them "**Heartless."** That word..Heartless. Heartless being without hearts. Born from the darkness in people's hearts. That word. Heartlss. It was.. just evil. All I have now is my grandmother and my older sister Kairi. Kairi. The luckiest girl alive. Princess of heart. Atractive. Cute. The list goes on and on. As I went to turn on the TV my cell phone started to ring.

"Asmin! I had the weirdest dream! There were Heartless! Thousands of 'em! Sora was there Too! They surrounded him! Then he ran in and-"

"Whoa Freya slow down, and quit yelling in my ear will ya? Tomorrow we'll go talk to Earin. She should now about this stuff. Okey?"

"Okey. Night."

"Night."

With that I hung up and walked over to the TV and turned it on. Nothing. Not one single program interested me. So I put in a movie. Titanic. The saddest movie I owned.

When it was over, I felt like someone had dumped water and used tissues on me. By then I was so tired I grabbed a blanket and just laid on the couch. Then I was having this weird dream.

There were thousands of **THEM.** Then I saw Sora. Donald and Goofy were there to but I just focused on Sora. He stopped as **THEY** surrounded him. Then when he made sure Donald and Goofy were ready, he ran towards them. I didn't see what happened to Sora because at that moment I woke up. 7:30 flashed the little green light on the oven.

"I should be getting ready now," I thought. After a nice warm shower, I got dressed. As I was brushing my rather curly hair I thought about the dream.

"OMIGHOSH!" I shouted out loud. I had just realized that this was the dream that Freya was describing. After a rather long stareing session in the mirror, I went down stairs to eat something. Cold cereal and milk was what I wound up having. I hate cold cereal and milk. Don't ask why I just do.

When Kairi came down stairs and ate we went to the island. Destiny Island. It was a magical name but I don't Know why it's called "Destiny" island. Stange as it may seem, the island is beautiful. So lush and green. As usual Kairi ran off towards Riku. Riku is blind. The light blinded him. I think he's cute but I won't jump to conclusions. I looked for Freya and Earin all over the place and when I finally did find them I was exhausted. Clear on the other side of the island was a girl with a pink shirt and black pants and a rather unusual black flower and pearl necklace. Next to her was a girl in a black rain coat and a blind fold over one eye. Freya was bubbly and energetic. She would always have a smile on her face no matter what. Earin was very different. She was born from the darkness in her mother's heart which made her one of **THEM**. Then she saw pure light and escaped from darkness. Her souvenir from the darkness? Being blind in her left eye and body sensitive in light. Freya had rich chestnut brown hair and three holes in each ear. Earin had dark DARK brown hair and five holes in each ear.

I have red hair like Kairi's but mine's curly at the ends. I also have four holes in each ear and wear a pretty paopu fruit necklace on a silver chain. My mother gave it to me and gave Kairi a pretty white stone which she wears in a thin chain.

"There she is!" Freya shouted. Earin just gave a slight nod and I ran towards them.

"Asmin I was just telling Earin about the dream and it turns out that we had the same dream!"

"OMIGOSH! Then you won't believe that I had the same dream too!"

"Is this a joke Asmin? Because if it is, it's not very funny."

"I SWARE this is not a joke!" I cried

Just then Earin cut in. "This might be real then."

"Earin's got a point," Freya said.

"In that case, we gotta find Sora and fast!" I Yelled. "Let's go tell Riku and Kairi first."

We found Riku and Kairi talking. Kairi was crying and Riku had a worried look on his face.

"Riku! Kairi!" We yelled as we sprinted towards them.

"All of us had this weird dream with Sora and-" Before I could finish Riku cut in.

"Heartless. Thousands of them. Right?"

"Yes. You had that weird dream too didn't you?"

"Yes. Kairi too. She's really worried about Sora. That's why she's crying."

I sat down next to Kairi and put my arm around her. "Riku, do you think that dream was trying to tell us something? Like telling us a bit of the future?"

"Thoes were my thoughts exactly," he replied.

"But how are we gonna get to him?" I said with much confusion.

At that very moment a meteor shower began. It was beautiful but it meant **THEY** were coming.

"I think our problems have been solved" Riku said. And with that small lights appeared. After that we were each holding a weapon. Riku had this weird sword that looked like a bat's wing, Kairi had a Kingdom Keyblade, Freya had the Oathkeeper keyblade, Earin had the Obliviation, and I had a weird looking staff with a crystal tied on it and a bunch of holes in it. At that very minute we ran to the secret spot and found the door had opened. Very carefully we ran trough it and then our journey for Sora began.


	2. Traverse Town

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Claimer: I own Freya, Asmin, and Earin

If you were to crawl deep into a cave, it would be truly dark. That's what the dark depths are like. Not one speck of light. It almost seemed that we were glowing it was so dark.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked Riku.

"Let's try the keyholes," Riku replied.

We walked around for a while and talked. I learned many things about how Riku and Earin were trapped in darkness and why they couldn't escape. Earin was born from the darkness in a woman's heart. Her name was Cecelia. She was a princess in a world I can't even pronounce. She fell in love with a handsome prince; only to find out he was already taken. She hated that couple so much that she accidentally created one of **THEM** which happened to be Earin.

Riku on the other hand was possessed by darkness when he opened his heart. When He saw the true light he went blind. Riku and Earin couldn't escape the darkness until the darkness that was holding them back was defeated by the Kingdom Hearts.

At last we found a keyhole. And I tell you! That thing was **SHINY!** It was so shiny that Riku and Earin winced in pain as they caught a glimpse of it. But then it came to me.

"Riku how are we going to get through the keyhole?" I asked.

"Good question Asmin, but I think I know what'll work," Riku replied. And with that he withdrew a keyblade and aimed it at the keyhole. "Ansem once told me that this keyblade can open sealed keyholes as well as hearts." Riku replied.

"That's cool," I said. Then at that moment the tip started to glow and a beam of light shot out. Then there was a click that sounded like something had been unlocked. Then came a big flash of light and a door appeared. "Let's go," Riku said. We walked through the door to find ourselves in a strange town.

"Um…. Where are we?" Freya asked.

"Traverse Town," Riku answered. I was about to ask how did he know that, but then something emerged from the ground. SHADOWS! Before anyone could do anything, our weapons appeared. As we hacked and slashed though THEM, I asked myself why was I fighting. It seemed hopeless to fight because more and more kept appearing and it seemed like there was no end. Like I could just give up, turn into one of ** THEM, **and then my problems would be over. Then I remembered. Sora. He was the key. The key to keep on going. He needs us, and we need him. Then a miracle happened. **THEY **stopped appearing. The battle was over, but the war was not.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked.

"We search the town," Earin replied. So, we continued. First district search, second district battle, second district search, third district battle, third district search. We battled in every district, then we finished the search in that particular district. The same thing in every district, nothing. No Sora, no Donald, no Goofy. Nothing.

"It's getting late," Riku said. "Let's go too the hotel and rent some rooms." So, that's what we did. Riku got his own small room, and we girls got a room with two queen sized beds to share. After we got our rooms, we ate at a café in the first district even though none of us were really hungry. After a rather quiet dinner, we went back to the hotel to spend the rest of the evening. Riku said that we would try another keyhole tomorrow, and we would keep doing it until we found Sora. I wasn't too thrilled about the Idea of having to fight more of **THEM**. Apparently **THEY** still exist and Sora is having a hard time getting rid of them. At about 9:30 Riku went back to his room and we went to bed. Keeping Sora in our thoughts, he hesitated to sleep.


End file.
